Cloned Chaos
by SpikeAngel-Lover
Summary: A mysterious, beautiful woman appears in Doyle's visions. The Angel Investigations are trying to keep her safe from a Dark Force that Doyle cannot see. A Power that seduces and sees everything. Can they overcome it or will they need help?
1. Tough Love

**Cloned Chaos**

_**Angel/Star Wars Crossover**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Star Wars or Angel. George Lucas owns Star Wars and David Greenwalt and Joss Whedon own Angel. I am just inspired by their work and am writing for fun and practice for the future. They are geniuses as well as my role models. Sit back and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1 – Tough Love**

The Angel Investigations team sat glumly on the couch of the old apartment. Although their team had grown, their business had decreased a bit. It was as if the demons decided to take a holiday. This bites, Cordy thought as she glanced at her freshly polished fingernails. Another long night and nothing to do, but wait, Cordy groaned.

"Anybody up for Monopoly?" Wesley cut into the silence, bringing the game into Angel's family room.

"Are we playing with real money?" Cordy asked curiously.

"No, of course not," Wesley frowned, looking down at the game.

"Then why bother!" Cordy huffed, looking annoyed.

"Anyone else want to play?" Wesley inquired.

"Sounds exciting, but I'd like to just sit down and read with Kate. Maybe Doyle will join you," Angel answered.

"Temptin', but I think I'm safer headin' out and hangin' out wit' Jack and Daniel," Doyle mused.

"You can't go out when we need you here to get a vision!" Cordy complained.

"Well ye should have thought o' that 'fore ya decided to get rid 'o me powers then. Ya might have brought me back from ta beyond wit' yer friend Willow's powers, but that doesn't mean I'm bashed forever as the messenger. I have a life ye know." Doyle protested, folding his arms.

Cordy sighed. He had a point. She really hurt him by giving him back his powers, but she wanted him to feel whole again. He was back to drinking and their time of love and happiness had passed away silently like a cool breeze.

"Fine go…" Cordy turned and looked away.

Doyle touched her arm, but she yanked it away. He sighed and left the apartment.

"You know, Cordelia, if you two talked than maybe you both could get to some understanding. You guys keep each other in the dark by storming off. If I were you I would talk to him because I know you still care and love him," Kate replied as she glanced up from her files.

"Is this another Miss Sensitivity moment? If it is then I will leave the room. I am fine with or without Doyle. I'm a grown woman and have plenty of men falling at my feet. Doyle is not the only one on this planet," Cordy shot back.

"Fine by me, but I'd like to see the look on your face if he ever started dating anyone else," Kate commented.

"Like he could ever get a date wearing that monkey suit of his. Please! I will always be his princess," Cordy stated firmly and sharply. Kate lifted her eyebrow and Wesley gave a nervous cough.

"It doesn't sound like you're too confident about that, Cordy," Angel mused, looking up from his book – _Seven Days in Heaven_.

"All this from a cursed, soulful vampire who has troubles keeping a girlfriend and walks out on a girl if he gets too serious with her," Cordy sneered.

Angel smiled darkly and put his arm around Kate.

"Not anymore. Kate knows who I am and cares that I help the innocent. She is a part of this team now and I will not let you treat her with disrespect." Angel confirmed.

"Right…" Cordy looks over at Kate giving her a forced smile. "Aren't you two as pretty as a picture. Do you have anything to say to me to top off the cake, Wes?" Cordy turned to Wesley.

Wesley put up his hands in defense and shook his head.

"Great! I'm getting out of her and going home to Dennis who appreciates me!" Cordy fumed, storming out of the apartment.

"Well that went well. Anybody want some tea?" Wesley asked as the group gathered around Angel's apartment for what appeared to be a quiet night.

* * *

"Can I get you something?" The bartender yelled over the live band. 

"I'll have two Jack Daniels, please," the girl shouted, her blue eyes glittering.

Doyle looked over to his right.Two girls were lined up on the bar stools and chatting. Doyle smiled. Cute girls, he thought. The one closest to him who ordered the drinks caught his eye the most. She had shiny brownish red hair and a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear with cute dimples. She was slim and was dressed in a dark blue spandex top that cut just below the breasts and showed a little bit of her belly with pants to match and a long brown shaw covering it. If only he could get the courage to talk to the beauty. Doyle sighed and glanced at his hands.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked, poking Doyle in the arm. Doyle shook himself out of his dreamy state and smiled. I'll have a Jack Daniels," Doyle said as the girl looked over at him and smiled. He gave her a wink. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and walked over, leaving the girl on the other side of the bar.

"Hello, stranger. I can't help, but notice that you're sitting alone. Mind if I sit down?" the girl asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling. Doyle nodded as the live band played another song.

"I love that song, With or Without You by U2. It's bittersweet, but the emotion behind is real strong. That's my favorite band." The girl replied over the music. Doyle's eyes widened.

"No kiddin', it's mine too." Doyle smiled. "So what is a pretty thing like ye doin' in a bar like tis?"

"I'm new in town and wondered if you know a place I could stay," the girl said, looking right and then left as if she were expecting someone unpleasant.

Doyle looked over at her, concerned. "What is it, darlin'?"

"I came here because a man has been stalking me and my friend and wants us dead. We were lucky he didn't kill us," The girl whispered.

Doyle frowned and gasped as the girl lifted her sleeve to show Doyle the bruises that trailed up both her arms.

"He told me that the people around us will be his eyes and ears and if we don't go on his side we will suffer," The girl pointed to her friend down the table.

"We should call the police. If he's stalking both of ye, then ye both would be safe under their watch." Doyle commented. The girl shook her head sadly.

"We can't. He is the Leader. Plus I don't really trust the police because they would be under his call," Doyle patted the girl's shoulder sympathetically.

"I could help ye out wit' yer problem. I work for a detective agency called Angel's Investigations. They could help."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really don't think it's safe to drag you into this situation. It could be dangerous," The girl warned.

"It's no problem. It's what we do, we help other people who feel hopeless and are in trouble."

The girl stared through the thick fog on the band's stage as if she were in deep thought. Her face went white.

"Look if ye in any trouble and change yer mind call us at this number," Doyle insisted as he handed her Angel's business card.

The girl nodded with a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"Do ye need another drink? It's on me." Doyle replied as he caught her hand and squeezed it gently. There was something about this girl that touched him deeply. He didn't want to let her go. He felt like they had a special bond. Was it possible? She couldn't have been more beautiful if she fell from the stars. He sighed inwardly as he watched her drink the newly refilled Jack Daniels. If only he could tell her who he really was and how he felt. He never believed in love at first sight since Harry, but this girl seemed special and refreshing and sweet. There was something about her that was different. Could she also be a demon? He held his breath. Yeah…right. If only…. She glanced up and smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand back when she was done with the drink. Boy, that girl can definitely swig a Jack Daniels like there was no tomorrow, Doyle thought with a smile. Now that's my kinda woman! Doyle chuckled to himself.

The girl caressed his rough hand with her thumb.

"It was nice to meet you…"

"Doyle is th' name."

"Doyle. I'm Natalie. You're a sweet man and I hope to see ya around some time," Natalie said as she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Doyle's eyes widened with surprise. Natalie laughed softly as she headed for the door and turned around to wink at him.

Doyle sat there stunned and breathless. This girl was amazing. How could someone hurt such a pretty and sweet girl? Doyle was willing to do anything in his power to protect her. He stared at the exit door for a few seconds and then grabbed his head in shock before it hit the bar counter.

Shaking he could see an alley and heard growling and saw blood. There he saw two people. One was on the ground motionless and the other was Natalie clutching her chest in pain. Doyle shook the pain from his head by taking another sip of Jack Daniel's as he paid for the drinks and rushed towards the door to escape into the midnight air.


	2. All Hands on Deck

**All Hands on Deck – Chapter 2**

"Well you definitely beat me to a pulp. Keep this up and you'll be the wealthiest vampire in Los Angeles. You may even be able to own and rule over Wolfram and Hart," Wesley said with a grimace as he paid Angel his last dollar. Angel frowned at the comment as he grabbed the Monopoly money.

"I'd rather burn that place to the ground than own it." Angel muttered. Kate nodded in agreement.

"Hey with all that you could take me on a cruise through the dark corners of the Arctic." Kate said sarcastically with a laugh as Angel gave her a questioning look.

"Of course it wouldn't be the same without the nice warm islands and beach and the cool oceans blowing about, but I can cope." Kate said with a laugh, poking him playfully and starting to tickle him.

"Wes, a little help here!" Angel insisted, his face actually turning a hint of rose. Wesley smiled and put his hands up, shaking his head.

"You're on your own for this one. It is one thing to tear open a demon or to do the research, but it's quite another to meddle with one's girl." Wesley remarked, laughing inwardly as he slowly approached the couple.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture," Cordy mused as she took a look at the three cuddled close together. "Getting a little fresh, Kate? One wasn't enough for you?" Cordy asked lightly with a sly grin. "When I need a relationship therapist I'll definitely call you." Cordy smiled forcefully with her arms folded as the three quickly separated.

"What are you doing back?" Angel asked. "I just figured that you guys would be needing…" Cordelia was cut off by the bang of the elevator opening. Doyle's face was as white as a sheet. Everyone rose from the coach at the same time eager to hear the news.

"What happened?" Wesley asked as he put a steady hand on Doyle's shaken body. "It's a dark alley…four blocks from 'ere…two girls badly wounded….didn't see anythin' else… I sensed a dark presence….it looks pretty bad, man." Doyle managed under shaken breaths. "Lets get a move on. Kate stick with me and Cordy…" Angel looked at Cordy uncomfortably. "Stay with Doyle and Wesley. No arguments, kay? We need to separate to find this demon before it attacks anyone else. Half of us will be on one side of the alley and the other half will be on the side street. Come on." Angel grabbed the bag of weapons and swung his coat and flung it over his shoulders, grabbing Kate's hand as the rest of the group followed until they approached the street and back alley.

* * *

"No, no, no, no. Need to run. Can't stop now! Someone help me!" Natalie muttered, screaming on the last few words as she ran as fast as she could with a limp down the street. She had to find help soon. She fled as far as she could with her friend Becky, but no one really knew when the Dark One would be back to destroy them both. Becky was unconscious and they were both bashed, cut and hurt badly, but Natalie had to get them to safety. She had to find a sanctuary for them for the time being to rest and regain back their strength. Natalie's vision seemed to be blurry, but she seemed to be quick as she followed the rough wall with her left hand. So much for bravery! The Council will definitely turn down her plea for a seat now. If only she hadn't let her guard down. The wall ended, but her search for help looked hopeless. Who would care to help her in the middle of the night? Who is actually up at this wee hour anyway? 

"Fer the luv o' all that is right in ta world…I hope I'm not late." Doyle said as he shuddered at the trail of blood smeared against the wall of the alley.

"Looks like these girls had quite the party," Cordy said as she winced at the alley. "Maybe you two should go…I'll stay here and watch for Angel and Kate," Cordy suggested as she backed up a bit and screamed as she backed into another individual who was covered in blood. Doyle sighed with relief as he reached out for Natalie who was about to fall to the ground.

"If this is one of the girls then where is the other one?" Wesley asked suspiciously, lifting his eyebrows.

"She's down that back alley." Natalie whispered between gasps of breath as she pointed to the alley. "I needed to find help. Do you know where we could stay that would be safe from evil befalling us?" Natalie asked as she began to catch her breath.

"You're SOL if you think this is the city to crash in order to find a way to be safe from evil." Cordy said, with a laugh. "But lucky you we have found a place that you can crash and it has plenty of alcohol…for your wounds." Cordy added.

"You want the Host to babysit her? I don't think that's such a good idea." Wesley asked with concern in his voice. Cordy shrugged.

"We'll take what we can get. Lets bring 'er ta the place and then get her friend." Doyle suggested. "But…" Natalie cut in.

"You're not in any condition to argue, my dear. Don't worry we'll find your friend and bring her back to you. The Angel Investigations team always manages to keep their innocent safe." Wesley whispered.

* * *

"What's the big fuss about, Lilah? I don't see why we had to set a trap of demons to stall Angel and his playmate to find a girl," Lindsey replied, angrily rolling his eyes. 

"For a big time lawyer, Lindsey, you're not so smart. Look at it this way…we score more points with the Senior Partners and hell we may find a surprise or two," Lilah replied with a sly, knowing grin. "There's something you're not telling me, Morgan," Lindsey said as he fumed.

"Patience and watch. You never know what you may learn, Lindsey," Lilah said, brightening. Her cockiness was overbearing and making Lindsey sick to his stomach. Lilah tapped the window for the limo to stop and slipped out like a snake slithering from the Earth.

"Coming? I'm not waiting all day, Lindsey," Lilah muttered under her breath. Lindsey came out and followed behind Lilah in the shadows. Lindsey could hear a girl trembling and breathing in gasps. The smell of blood was strong.

"No girl could have stayed alive for that long after loosing that much blood. Is she a vampire?" Lindsey whispered. Lilah shook her head and motioned him to take a step closer to the girl.

The girl turned her head to look at Lindsey. Scars covered her face. Her hazel eyes were full of pain. Her shortly cropped brown hair stuck to her forehead where a gash of blood poured down her face. She wore white cotton clothing with a brown belt and a robe underneath her that appeared to be ripped apart or torn at as if she were in some battle.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Who the hell are you?" The girl asked between heavy breaths. Lindsey laughed. He was above this and would not give into answering questions unless his questions were answered, but blurted out the answer as if it were forced out of his mind.

"My name is Lindsey MacDonald and yours would be?" Lindsey's eyes felt like they were being popped out of his head. This was nuts. He didn't want to say that and looked at Lilah who was quietly laughing giving him the I told you so look.

"I ask the questions, wise guy. Hey lady, give me those jewels you have on. I think those are quite lovely for a person who looks like Separatist pawn scum. Your name would be?" Becky said between breaths, her strength was almost fully lost, but she could not pass out. She needed to wait for Natalie. She will come with help soon. Hopefully sooner than tomorrow. Lilah gave Becky her fancy diamonds and jewels.

"I'm Lilah Morgan and I'm so touched to know you like it." Lilah said with a smile as the jewels flew from her hands into Becky's hands. Lilah's jaw dropped as she saw what just happened. Lindsey laughed, shaking his head. This girl was definitely no demon and there was no sign of anything demonic about her, but she was really mouthy. That could be fixed in time though, Lindsey thought, confidently.

"What is she, Lilah?" Lindsey whispered as they stepped a good number of feet away from the girl.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to find out by doing some tests on her. This could be another species that will create Wolfram and Hart millions," Lilah whispered with pride.

"It's too dangerous to be here in a dark alley alone for this long. I think we could patch you up and you could tell us a bit more about your pretty self," Lindsey said aloud as he stepped forward to the girl.

The girl made no resistance as her mind sunk back into the dark unconsciousness while Lindsey picked her up and followed Lilah into the limo.

* * *

"We're closed. Fiesta party is over. The Host needs some rest, honeys," Lorne shouted at the door as he opened it. His face fell as he saw Doyle carry a bloody, beat up girl with Wesley and Cordy behind him. 

"What's going on you teamsters?" Lorne asked as he looked at the girl whose eyes were half open and half closed.

"We need yer help, Lorne. Natalie is 'n danger and needs protection from the dark forces that have been attackin' her and her friend," Doyle pleaded.

"I thought that was Angel's business and please don't tell me her friend is invisible. That would be awful," Lorne's eyes saddened.

"No, she would be back at the alley. We called Angel and Kate to send her friend up here as soon as possible. They aren't here are they?" Wesley asked nervously.

"No, they don't appear to be here. I'm thinking he might have faced some trouble," Lorne said with a sigh.

"Trouble?" Natalie lifted her head quickly, but felt dizzy and coughed. Natalie's clothes appeared to be torn and her face was as white as a sheet.

"We need some First Aid. She needs ta be patched up quick!" Doyle said, anxiously.

"Right away, help yourselves to everything here," Lorne pointed to the bar as Wesley and Cordy dove into the cabinets and brought out some wet cloths as well as white wine to stop the bleeding.

"You had quite the attack. Mind if I ask what has happened," Lorne said turning to Natalie.

"Me and my friend are being chased by Dooku. I don't want her dead...too dangerous...she's a Senator. As a Jedi...I...should...I need backup. Anakin...Obi-wan." Natalie replied with a groan as she fainted into Doyle's arms.

"She can use my room for the time being," Lorne said, guiding Doyle to his bedroom as the others followed.

"Rest now, Princess. We'll find yer friend. Don't worry," Doyle whispered as he bent down to kiss her forehead and tuck her into the bed.


	3. The Force of Power

**Chapter 3 – The Force of Power**

"Dooku?" Angel said as he peaked at Natalie in the doorway, shrugging his shoulders and then wincing in pain.

"Sounds like a demon night club," Gunn suggested, his eyes narrowing at the girl. Gunn was in his old territory when he heard the demon feud. He had been out with Fred in another dimension and destroyed the Lotus, a demon who possesses and takes over human bodies to dine on their energy and later tear them apart. The Lotus demon splits into many small demons. Although they look harmless their bite is poisonous. The demon had taken over Fred and he was lucky to get there on time before Fred was sliced and diced into a million pieces. Fred had circles under her eyes and was leaning into Kate's good side that wasn't torn or painted with different shades of red and purple.

"It's probably another demon that needs a good beating," a young voice called from across the room. The group turned around to see a young man being let in by Lorne.

"Connor, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Angel folded his arms, staring blankly at the boy. Cordy elbowed Angel, which only made him grunt and then laugh softly as he embraced Connor and muffled up his hair.

"Who needs college?" Connor said with a shrug.

"You do," Angel and Wesley said simultaneously.

"Wow, that's scary. You guys almost sound like you're married," Cordy joked as Angel rolled his eyes.

"Why bother learning if I know we're going to be under another attack for our lives? I could help you guys save the world. I'm not afraid," Connor said smugly, folding his arms and staring straight into Angel's eyes as if in competition. Angel finally looked down as Connor laughed.

"You have a chance to have a normal life. I can't afford to have you miss another semester. You're doing so well with Psychology," Angel rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"Don't mean to break up the family reunion, Papa Bear and Baby Bear, but I think we may have a message," Lorne replied pointing to Doyle who was shaking as Gunn and Wesley tried to scoop him up to gently place him on a seat.

"What's up?" Angel asked, moving quickly to Doyle's side. Doyle's face was more white than usual.

"A screeching sound…bright lights hitting each other…alley…shadow envelopes the scene. I can't see…The vision's gone," Doyle said between breaths as his head hit the table.

Cordy scooped up some ice and rolled it in a towel to give to Doyle. Doyle eyed it and then looked at her with pain and anger in his eyes. Each vision was a reminder of the gift she had given back to him. Cordy looked away and sat next to Fred. The tension between them seemed to cut like a knife.

"Why are the Powers hiding the vision from us?" Kate asked, feeling bewildered as her eyebrow curled up in a questioning look.

"It could be a false alarm or they could have already taken care of the problem or perhaps it's a way to distract us from seeing the big picture. Maybe we have to search for signs like a shooting star or a spaceship," Fred mused, as the others looked at her, feeling lost.

"That's pretty silly. Maybe not then," Fred said with a short, uncomfortable laugh as she sat back down onto the stool.

Wesley sighed as he took Fred's hand and patted it. Fred was definitely in the mist of a break down with the Lotus.

"She's not totally wrong. Something is blocking the Powers' message, but who would have that kind of strength or mystical power? The Powers That Be are the most powerful in this World and other dimensions too," Angel said thoughtfully.

"Well it definitely is not here to play board games," Cordy added.

Connor whipped out a cell phone from his pant pocket and started to press buttons.

"Looks like I'm needed here after all. You guys need to get with the times. Here are a few Internet sites with the name Dooku and you can search anything with it and it takes a shorter time to find and it is portable," Connor said with pride, as he wiggled it around as Wesley looked at the phone with awe.

"Wes, you have a little drool on your face," Cordy remarked, pointing to the side of her mouth. Gunn covered his mouth while trying not to laugh as Wesley's eyes followed the phone.

"Looks like we have our hands full gang, so lets get to work and research," Angel muttered as they all sat down and Lorne poured them a night cap.

* * *

"Anakin, there's no telling where they went and I won't have you getting us into anymore trouble. You already have the Jedi Council uncomfortable about your strong connection with Natalie. It's just another rule that you tend to ignore and now you have sent her into a different direction. She could be hurt or worse!" Obi-Wan Kenobi complained to his apprentice. "Master, I was only doing that to protect her. Don't worry, we'll find them," Anakin Skywalker replied, calmly. 

"Bleep-Blurb-Blurb-Beep!" R2D2 squealed, causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to look up. A huge shadow the size of a giant sized crater hung ahead of them with a planet not to far from it.

"I have a bad feeling about this. This thing looks like a planet ready to erupt," Obi-Wan said nervously as they both witnessed the gray mist turn red and begin to shutter in front of them. As they got closer the shadow-like crater bounced them a few feet away, sending them spinning for a few moments.

"You have a bad feeling about everything, Master. Just relax and let me deal with it, you just need to take the wheel for a moment," Anakin suggested as he jumped to the back hatch of the ship to take out a laser gun that hummed sweetly in his hands. He didn't care about the danger of being knocked over. Anakin felt that Natalie was on that planet and he would do anything in his power to have her safe in his arms again and to have Senator Becky safe again on Naboo where he would not let them out of his sight again. "ANAKIN, DON'T SHOOT! Get back here this instant! We're going to be hit," Obi-Wan commanded, but Anakin ignored him. He shot at the force field, which only sent the bullet back at them sending them cruising backwards a few feet and spinning out of control. Anakin hung on the edge of the ship tightly. Anger blazed his vision as he dropped the laser and lost concentration from the tail spin. Gripping tightly to the side, he swung himself back onto the ship and balanced on the back of it next to R2D2.

"What are you going to do now? This is dangerous! Please come back here and we can find another way through this planet," Obi-Wan shouted.

"There is no other way! Can't you feel it? This is a test. Someone is blocking us! The only way to help rescue Natalie and Senator Becky is to shoot our way through this species of some kind. Either you are with me or against me and you know you want to rescue Senator Becky and Natalie as much as I do. Hang onto the wheel while I try to get us in," Anakin insisted. Obi-Wan sighed. His apprentice was way too bold in the face of danger, which could only get other people killed. Anakin let his feelings take over him again. Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was upset and felt guilty about not being strong enough to see what was going to happen to Natalie.

"Someone is definitely clouding your judgment, my young apprentice. You need to calm down in order to trust your instincts," Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin tore his face from the force field to look at Obi-Wan with a dark glare and then turned back to the field. Within a blink of an eye Anakin lounged for his lightsaber and reached through the force for Obi-Wan's saber. Obi-Wan shook his head, but Anakin ignored him yet again and threw his lightsaber through the threshold of the force field sending electric shocks blazing off of the field onto the ship, shocking R2D2.

"Good job! You just lost your protection and we still have not gotten in and I think we lost R2," Obi-Wan explained under his seat, as Anakin tore from the ship rocketing into the air to retrieve his lightsaber.

"I think I've weakened it, Master. I believe it's going to open this time," Anakin said with confidence.

"Yes, I do say you weakened something, possibly my heart. Don't do this Anakin. For once in your young life, please listen to me," Obi-Wan pleaded.

Anakin shook his head with determination.

"Trust me, Master. This is it. I think we have it now," Anakin replied with a slow grin. Obi-Wan held his breath. There was one thing he could not get out of Anakin and that was humility and patience. Anakin was always pushy and reckless when it came to going on a mission to save others. Half the time Obi-Wan almost believed they would get killed. What would his Master Qui-Gon do? Obi-Wan thought curiously. But before he could give it another single thought, Anakin jumped from the ship and used the force to grab Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Should have seen that one coming, Obi-Wan thought, shaking his head. Anakin dove for the field and threw both lightsabers in the air like a pair of scissors as the force field exploded apart in purple like electric particles.

Obi-Wan slowly crept from out of his seat after the jolting and everything was silent. They were definitely going to need a good repair job as soon as they landed. Obi-Wan frowned. Something wasn't right. He could sense it. Where was Anakin?


	4. City of Angels

**Chapter 4- City of Angels**

"ANAKIN! Are you there? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan called out. His voice was followed by silence. He waited for a beat or two and then heard scratching noises as he was pulling down towards the planet. A planet that looked oddly familiar. Could it be the Old World? The world that was taken over by the Dark Forces? Obi-Wan shivered as he stiffly flew the ship and looked around anxiously for his apprentice. Obi-Wan paused as the scratching sound grew louder as he came closer to the planet. He started to breath slowly. Fear was only a path that would drag him in another direction.

"I hate flying! Why didn't he listen to me," Obi-Wan muttered with a sigh as he ran his hand over his face for a second. The scratching began to grow louder.

"Great! No driod or pilot. It looks like this is going to be another life or death landing," Obi-Wan cried aloud to himself as he entered the planet's skyway. Clunk, clunk, clunk, went the ship as he shifted side to side awkwardly in his seat as something white landed next to him in a flash. Obi-Wan blinked repeatedly as he took deep breaths in and out.

"Missed me, Master? I can see you can't wait to land this thing so I decided to stop by and lend you a hand," Anakin said with a smile as he quickly leaned over Obi-Wan's seat.

"Well it took you quite awhile, didn't it? Don't ever scare me like that again!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be afraid," Anakin said, grinning at Obi-Wan.

"This one here always has an excuse with a Padawan like you around," Obi-Wan said as he leaned over Anakin to take his lightsaber. "Well at least you learned one thing from me," Obi-Wan exclaimed as he placed his lightsaber in his belt.

"I don't think I recognize this planet, Master. Where are we?" Anakin frowned as he tried to look for a place to land his ship. It was quite dark and the full moon glowed within the sky.

"It's the Old World, Anakin. It's called Earth," Obi-Wan answered softly as they landed behind a mysterious, old, empty looking building.

"It's dark in the sky and there are very few lights. Why is there so much darkness, Master?"

"Dark forces have started to take over this world and have ripped more than half of the day into what is called night. The artificial lights provide little protection for the innocent people who travel. I feel we have landed on one of the darkest planets in the galaxy. Mind your step, Anakin. Keep a close watch and a clear ear and stick with me. We must not separate," Obi-Wan commanded. Anakin nodded in agreement as his eyes adjusted to the night's darkness as he followed closely behind his Master to find a fuse to fix his ship and R2D2. This planet was definitely beyond the Jedi's helpful eye.

* * *

"I want your Queen of Hearts." 

"Go fish, Fred," Doyle said with a laugh as he stole away her King of Clubs.

"That was my last card!" Fred exclaimed, laughing.

"I win!" Doyle said with a wink.

"Just wait a second, Mister! I saw those extra cards up your sleeve!" Cordy pointed out. "Put those away before Angel comes in and sees them. Quickly!"

"See what? That you guys have been lagging behind while we steal into the night with absolutely nothing to the name of Dooku and a few empty pizza boxes to our names? I have clever ears, guys and a sharp nose. Nothing can get past me. Really!" Angel exclaimed as he appeared in the room.

Everyone jumped except for Cordy who was used to Angel sulking around. Natalie was up, but looked still quite a bit pale. She looked at Angel with pure concentration until Angel's eyes met hers and then she backed away.

"No need to be afraid of him, Natalie. It's just Angel. He always lurks about in the darkness," Fred replied, patting Natalie's shoulder companionably. Natalie nodded and took a seat next to Doyle.

"Yep, that's his past time. It's what he does best," Gunn joked. Natalie gave him a slight smile.

"Is there anything we need to know about Dooku?" Wesley asked Natalie as he adjusted his glasses. "What kind of demon is he? Does he have any special power or does he take pleasure in killing with his bare hands?"

"Easy with the questioning, inspector," Kate chimed in as she looked on empathetically towards Natalie.

"Give the poor girl a chance ta refocus here. She seems worn out," Doyle added as he rushed over to grab her some water.

"Thank you," Natalie answered as she sipped the cool liquid.

"We're ready whenever you are Pumpkin. There's no rush. Well…except to save your friend," Lorne replied.

"We'll get to it right away. Where did you last see her?" Connor asked.

"She was a block o' so from this club. I'll find her. It's me fault 'hat she is lost," Doyle replied quickly, looking down, embarrassed.

"It's not your fault, Doyle," Natalie replied quietly.

"She speaks?" Angel noted, gesturing to Natalie.

"Yeah and she moves and eats like any other human. Really, Angel! The poor girl is under some shock. Give her some time to let this all sink in," Cordy exclaimed as she gently covered the girl with a blanket.

"I appreciate your concern, but I need to find my friend. You have no idea what you are standing up against," Natalie replied, as she stood up.

"I think we have an idea," Angel insisted. "I also think you've been through too much to help fight or save your friend."

"Your words mean nothing to me at this moment. You must trust that I know what I am doing. I feel her. My friend is trapped somewhere and is calling for my help. I will not let her suffer. I'm coming with you," Natalie insisted.

"I don't mind a beautiful woman coming along," Connor said with a wink. Angel looked back at him and shook his head. Natalie looked intensely at him, holding his gaze.

"You will let me go," Natalie replied firmly.

"We'll let you go," Angel commanded, while his eyes briefly flickered with confusion.

"Angel is your name?" Angel nodded as Natalie continued. "You best learn the ropes from me. For this Evil Force is nothing that you have ever discovered."

"Try me," Angel replied quietly, annoyed.

"As you wish. All in good time," Natalie replied with a slow smile that only touched her lips.

* * *

Lindsey fiddled with the gadgets in Senator Becky's robe. He had a feeling that this girl had more secrets and power than they could ever imagine. No one human could withstand that much loss of blood let alone play with people's minds unless they were using magic. She could have been using dark magic. No one can stay alive or have the power to keep life for that long. Lindsey squeezed the cold metal in his hands. It felt good. It felt powerful as he examined it more closely. As he was about to push the button above the handle Lilah walked in with her arms folded. 

"Playing with stolen toys again, Lindsey? You are such a kid! Give that to me!" Lilah said, marching over to Lindsey and grabbing it out of his hands.

"Where is the girl?" Lindsey asked, taking the object back from Lilah.

"She is in a confined space, small cell just for her with the works, lucky girl. She even gets a small window. Most of the species that come here usually get a dark hole. She definitely has the royal treatment. Did you find any I.D. that describes who she may be?" Lilah asked, with a sly smile.

"No, but I'm confident she will tell us soon." Lindsey smiled as he placed his hand for security to get access to the cell.

"Natalie? Senator Becky? Are you there? Can you copy?" A young man's voice sounded through the room, but no one was there. The girl got up slowly her hair in her face as she scouted the room for the sound. Lindsey smiled as he saw a small communicator in her robe. The communicator was disguised as a button. How clever! This is something new that I never saw, Lindsey thought with pride. Looks like part of the mystery is being solved already. Lindsey smiled as he tucked the communicator into his pant pocket. The girl's eyes followed the communicator as her hand reached out as if she wanted to grab something. Lindsey gasped and fell down, smacking down onto the floor. He felt like he was being choked. Blackness danced around his vision as he saw the girl clench her fist.

Lilah waited awhile for Lindsey to finish his inspection. What's taking him so long? I could have gotten in and out within seconds. Lilah frowned. She couldn't hear anything because the room was sound proof for the Law Firm's sake to torture the info. out of their victims. Lilah felt impatient.

"Enough is enough, Lindsey! I'm coming in whether you like it or not," Lilah stated under her breath as she placed her hand on the security door to go in. She froze inside of the door as she saw Lindsey lying on the floor in shock and not being able to breathe. She looked around her. The place didn't seem to be disturbed. No sign of Angel. She looked up to see the girl with her hand stretching out in a fist like fashion. Shocked and fascinated Lilah beeped for security to come into the room.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Obi-Wan asked, nervously. 

"No, not a sound. I'm afraid that they have been captured. I don't think I could live if Natalie got hurt," Anakin said anxiously, his blue crystal-like eyes glassed over with worry.

"There are worse things, my young apprentice.You must control your feelings.The Dark side of the Force is strong here. Dooku could be anywhere,"Obi-Wan warned. Anakin nodded, but still looked a bit tense with his fist held tightly by his side.

"What if what you say about this planet is true? What if they are devoured by demons? " Anakin asked uncomfortably as Obi-Wan briefly laid a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Trust your senses. Make no tricky movements. If Natalie and Senator Becky are here than they will need us all in one piece. Beware of your surroundings and be patient.We'll find them." Anakin nodded and then turned towards R2D2.

He had a feeling Obi-Wan was not telling him everything. His ears may not hear it, but his mind and heart could feel it. Anakin's eyes shone darkly as he finished fixing R2 as a dark figure approached the two men from behind.


	5. Forcing the Issue

**Chapter 5 – Forcing the Issue**

"Bring the girl to me," Lilah commanded the security officers who struggled with bounding and gagging the girl.

"Everybody out of the room. Me and cupcake over here are going to have the girl talk," Lilah said with an amused smile. She turned slowly to the girl and looked down on her with cold eyes. This wasn't the first time someone was trying to steal her fire, but she was surprised it was a teenage girl. Not a lawyer, but a teenager. Who really was this girl that could attack Lindsey from a long distance? Lilah leaned against the wall and studied the girl who was struggling through the ropes that kept her hands and legs bounded together. The girl glared at Lilah like fire spitting out of a volcano.

"What a feisty one you are," Lilah replied with a laugh as she slowly approached the girl, circling her like an eagle testing its prey. "I have some questions and I'm sure you have the answers so if you play nice and cooperate I'll make sure no harm comes to you or your friend," Lilah said, beaming with pride as she noticed the girl's eyes widen with surprise. "I knew there was another piece to this puzzle. Now I'm going to take this cloth out of your mouth and you're going to answer my questions." Lilah tugged the fabric out of the girl's mouth.

"Who are you?" Lilah demanded.

"As if I'm going to tell you," the girl replied, spitting in Lilah's face. Lilah smirked and carefully rubbed the spit off her face. _This girl was just playing hard. Well I can fight fire against fire,_ Lilah thought with a grin. Lilah grabbed the girl's face forcefully and re-asked the question.

"What's it to you?" The girl shot back, frowning.

"Not going to talk? Then I guess you wouldn't mind me tightening your ropes," Lilah mused. The girl shrugged indifferently and grinned. Lilah laughed. The girl reminded her of when she was young and naïve, before Wolfram and Hart took her under their wing.

"Tough girl, I admire that in you. I wonder what would happen if I touched this," Lilah pulled out the silver weapon from under Becky's brown robe.

"Don't!" Becky shouted, her grin turning into shock. Lilah lifted her perfectly plucked eyebrow and smiled as she played with the weapon and taunted the girl.

"I wonder…Are you a new slayer? Someone to put Angel in his place?" Lilah turned the weapon in her hands ever so slowly. It felt nice and powerful. If only there were a way to activate it, she mused as she watched the girl try to rip the ropes apart.

Becky's eyes were blank. _Slayer? Bounty Hunter? Was this one of Dooku's traps? Was Natalie being tortured in the other room?_ Becky concentrated and briefly closed her eyes, but could sense nothing.

Lilah circled the weapon with her perfect manicured hands until she found the target. Bulls eye!

"What do you want?" Becky asked as she jerked her body, trying to get out of the tight rope.

"Money, power, success and your name…possibly your life if you don't cooperate," Lilah commanded, her spirits lifting. She still had the power.

"My name is Becky," the girl replied quickly, her eyes fell on the weapon in Lilah's hands.

"Becky? Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Lilah replied with a grin as she pushed a button and colorful light spilled out of the silver weapon.

* * *

Anakin crouched next to R2D2 and carefully cleaned him up. The land seemed very still and quiet as he rewired R2, almost too quiet. Anakin tried to listen closely and closed his eyes trying to get a sense of where Natalie or Becky may be. Nothing came to him. A sudden cool chill was creeping down his back. Anakin slowly turned around to see a human figure turn into a creature. Anakin quickly reacted and flung out his light saber with Obi-Wan by his side. Obi-Wan swung at the creature and slashed its ear off and hit it again, but missed and got nicked on his arm by the creature and crashed into the ground. The creature was quick and didn't carry any weapons on him and its eyes were soulless black. Anakin glared at the creature. Hate with hate and pain with pain, Anakin focused on the creature's weakness. 

"Use the force, Anakin. Trust your instincts and concentrate," Obi-Wan encouraged Anakin.

Anakin frowned and swung at the thing like a piñata. The thing just got stronger gaining the advantage on Anakin and quickly jerked Anakin's hand sending the light saber flying. Anakin realized that without his light saber the creature was strong. Stronger than any animal or human that he has ever known. Anakin's heart hammered as the beast bent its head towards his neck. Obi-Wan crawled on the ground in pain and lifted up his hand towards the beast.

"Let go of him," Obi-Wan commanded, manipulating the beast's mind. The creature stared at Obi-Wan and grinned evilly as it dropped Anakin and headed for Obi-Wan. Concentrating Obi-Wan lifted the creature into the air with his mind and spun him aroundand threw him across the parking lot of the shady building. The creature fled and Anakin turned back to his Master.

"What was that thing, Master?" Anakin stared into the distance toward where the beast ran off.

"It was a creature of the night. There's a lot you still need to learn, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan replied softly in between painful breaths.

"Your inner feelings betray you and cloud your judgment. You need complete control in order to defeat the enemy. We need to work as a team," Obi-Wan pointed out to Anakin.

"Why don't you trust me? He would have had us both if I didn't wound him, Master," Anakin shouted, feeling frustrated.

"He would have killed you if I didn't stop him. Remember what I taught you? Fear leads to anger and anger leads to the Dark side. You need not use your anger on him, my young Jedi. Have patience, Anakin. The beast is none of our concern. The Jedi Council gave us top priority to rescue and protect Natalie and Senator Becky. We need to find Count Dooku," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Anakin replied softly with a sigh as he dusted himself off and helped Obi-Wan up carefully from the ground, letting Obi-Wan lean into him. Anakin stared off into the distance to where the beast ran. He didn't want anything to happen to Natalie. He already failed her once. His thoughts swam through his vision as he recalled everything...

* * *

Anakin stopped and stared at the beauty following Senator Becky and Queen Bianka. She wore lavender silk that slinked below her shoulders and dipped into a skirt that flowed around her body like an ocean kissing the milky land. Her eyes were a silvery blue that sparkled every time she laughed. Her group stopped in front of him. 

"Welcome, Anakin Skywalker to Alderaan," The Queen spoke. Anakin bowed and smiled at the Queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Anakin looked up at the young woman next to the Senator. She smiled shyly at him.

"This is Senator Becky of whom you are protecting from the Separatist threat and this is her confidant and personal assistant, Natalie," The Queen said, gesturing to both of the women.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, he's a Jedi in training and will be protecting you both," The Queen said with a slight smile, nodding her head towards Anakin.

"Pleasure to meet you," Natalie replied softly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Anakin smiled as he kissed both of their hands, lingering on Natalie's hand.

"I'll leave you all in good company. Farewell, Anakin. Take good care of my friends," The Queen replied as she and her bodyguard went aboard her ship and took off and left Anakin with the girls in the gardens behind the Senator's secret house away from Naboo.

Months later Anakin brought to the Jedi Council's attention that both Natalie and Senator Becky had incredible strength with the force and was willing to teach them. His plea to teach the girls was denied. A Padawan teaching another Padawan was unheard of and against the Jedi law. Although the girls weren't children they learned well and quickly from Master Windu, but secretly Anakin fell in love with Natalie and was teaching her the ways of the force too.

"I don't think we can do this. It just isn't proper," Natalie insisted as she swung her light saber and practiced dueling with Anakin.

"You're getting extra practice, plus with my help it will make you stronger," Anakin replied as he blocked her and swung faking a right and then swung his light saber to the left. She gasped and blocked his swing as he laughed, his eyes sparkling as he surprised her by leaning forward to kiss her. Turning his light saber and her light saber off he tucked it aside as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Natalie broke it off suddenly.

"What about the vows? Anakin we can't do this again without getting caught. They will find out," Natalie exclaimed.

Anakin tilted her head and smiled confidently at her.

"Let them know then. I love you, Natalie and I won't let anything happen to you," Anakin promised as he placed an ivory necklace over her head.

"This was your mothers. Surely you should keep it," Natalie commented.

Anakin interrupted Natalie by kissing her.

"She would approve," Anakin insisted. Natalie smiled, kissing him back.

"I love you too, Ani," Natalie teased, putting her arms around his neck.

"It's Anakin," Anakin insisted, kissing her temple, but smiled gently.

* * *

I should have known then that leaving her with the Jedi Council meant sending her into a trap. If I hadn't brought her back with the Senator than this would never had happened. I was forewarned about the danger and trusted the Council to protect her while I was on another mission. What a fool I was, Anakin thought angrily as he brought Obi-Wan inside the ship to be patched up. I won't screw up next time and that's a promise, Anakin thought with determination as he set to help Obi-Wan.

* * *

"She's telling me what to do. Am I hearing this right? Can I get a confirmation on that, please? I am Angel. I am the leader. Since when can other people change my mind? This is crazy," Angel muttered. 

"Yeah, you're telling me Angel cakes. I mean you're basically talking to yourself. How much crazier can you get?" Lorne snorted.

"She's almost like Connor. Giving out the commands and jumping in when she is ready," Gunn commented.

"Hey! I heard that from over here. Hello…super hearing," Connor muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! What do we do to stop her?" Angel cued in.

"We can't try to stop her Angel. She is quite determined to find her friend," Wes stated.

"Can you guys keep it down," Gunn whispered. "She's only in the other room with Doyle, Fred and Cordy."

"I thought after you find your friend I could give you a makeover," Cordy mused, clapping her hands together as she ogled Natalie's black one piece outfit that fit her laser and light saber with her brown cloak over it.

"She looks more than fine from where I'm standin,'" Doyle interrupted, beaming at Natalie as he directed her into the meeting room.

"What more do you expect from a girl who has been badly wounded? It's like being thrown into a dimension that tosses you around like a blender," Fred pointed out, nodding.

"Thank you. Look I know everyone's worried, but I am fine. Really! I need to do this for Senator Becky and myself. I am more than what I appear to be. Everyone in this room seems to accept uniqueness so trust me. I know what I am doing. I've learned how to fight from the best," Natalie replied with pride.

"Well that settles everything," Cordy chimed in cheerfully as Natalie wandered off.

"I'm still not satisfied," Angel huffed.

"Dad, you need to quit being a sour puss and start believing in other people. You're not going to be the only champion in the world and you can't force the issue with Natalie. Lets face it you couldn't face the music with me. So we'll go with her to help her out. She may not be a slayer, but she's no damsel in distress either. Okay?" Connor rushed in.

"Okay, lets do it then," Angel replied with a sigh as he followed Connor out the door with the Angel team behind him.


	6. The Many Faces of Deception

**The Many Faces of Deception – Chapter 6**

"I have never felt so much at home as I do on Earth. The Power of the Dark Side is strong and is easily consumed," Count Dooku said to his Master. The dark cloaked figure smiled evilly.

"Don't get too anxious. Things take time," Darth Sidious hissed as they both walked down the shadowed alley next to a dimly lit general store.

"Master, I feel the fear and the hate in this very dark vessel of land. It speaks to me and I know its calling. No Jedi will be able to heal this planet when we are done with it," Dooku said with a low laugh. They approached the general store and Dooku broke the lock and security system from the shocking electricity in his hands.

"This will be our station and we will build on until our power overrides the planet after we capture and kill the girls," Dooku mused as he squeezed the life out of the shop clerk.

"Very good, Dooku, but I believe the girls can be a key in our plan. I sense Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are here on this planet. We need to beckon them and draw them in to think that the girls need their help," Sidious said with a grin, as he sat in the leather seat behind the front desk.

"We are going to turn them? But I thought…they know…" Dooku asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow as he gazed around the cluttered junk food filled store.

"Yes. Killing is too easy. Skywalker will come with his Master and if the girls are not turned we will kill them. We will kill them in front of Skywalker and Kenobi," Sidious interrupted smugly as he cast his hand over the store getting rid of the food and transforming it into a work station with a translucent black globe covering it.

"Either way we win," Dooku said with a laugh as he sat patiently by his Master's side.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was exhausted. It wasn't the first time that Anakin was reckless, but somehow it seemed different. He looked around carefully and took out a hologram of a girl with dark hair and colored highlights with hazel eyes. He sighed as he looked upon the picture. The picture was of his secret crush, Senator Becky. Obi sighed and rolled his shoulders back and put a hand over his face. He was a Jedi and could not have feelings for anyone, especially a Senator. 

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Anakin asked curiously from the front of the ship as Obi quickly hid the hologram underneath his cloak.

"Yes, I am fine," Obi replied quickly as he hurried to the front of the ship towards Anakin. "I believe we need to get some shut eye before we continue our journey to find Natalie and the Senator…" Obi replied softly as he went into the medium size ship and curled into a seat.

"We can't give up on them," Anakin exclaimed, glancing at his Master suspiciously.

"I never said we would give up on them. I feel that we would have better luck with the Force during the day. Plus with creatures like that beast around we really don't need anymore trouble," Obi insisted.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said with a sigh as he frowned at Obi-Wan sleeping in the co-pilot seat of the ship. Something didn't settle right with Anakin. He couldn't wait for long to find Natalie or the Senator. Something was definitely out of place and he could feel it pulling on his very soul.

* * *

Becky began to fume as Lilah took a hold of the green light saber. 

"This is an interesting weapon and pretty too. Looks like an alien baton," Lilah said with a laugh as she swung it around, relishing the buzzing noise that followed it.

"Did you just call me an alien? You don't want to push me, lady. I will tear you apart bit by bit," Becky threatened as she glared into Lilah's blank eyes.

"How can you do that with your hands tied, little girl? Who has the weapon? Who has the power?" Lilah said with a laugh, as she twirled the light saber around Becky, taunting her. Becky's glare slowly turned into a slight smile as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the light saber. The light saber flung out of Lilah's hands and quickly cut the rope of her tied up legs, giving her freedom to kick the shocked Lilah forcefully paces away on the floor. Using her feet, Becky wound them around the silver light saber handle and skillfully cut the ropes from her arms as she flipped and landed beside Lilah with the light saber placed at Lilah's throat.

"Who are you?" Lilah gasped in shock and stared at the girl in awe.

"I am a Jedi," Becky said with a smile as she lifted the sword over her head.

* * *

Natalie walked around Angel's apartment feeling uncomfortable. The man just didn't sit well with her and she was in his home. Natalie sighed as she took a place on the green leather sofa in the family room. Everyone believed that it would be best for her to stay put until day break, but she felt trapped. She sighed and nervously played with her ivory necklace. It was the necklace that Anakin gave her not too long ago. She stopped twirling it and held it tightly. It was as much a part of her as she was a part of it. She tried to sense Anakin, but found nothing. A single crystal tear slid down her cheek as she thought about him…

* * *

"I will not let anything happen to you," Anakin whispered to Natalie on a beautiful summer evening on Alderaan. 

"Anakin, I'm fine. You can't promise such things. Fate is what it is and nothing more," Natalie replied, blushing as Anakin kissed her lightly on the forehead and then on her lips.

"Then marry me," Anakin whispered near her ear as he kissed it and then pulled back and smiled warmly at her. Natalie stood there unsure of what to do, only sure that she loved him with all her heart, but knew they were both facing an obstacle of breaking the Jedi law. To Natalie's amazement Anakin went down on one knee with her hand still in his hand as he pulled out a small red box and opened it to reveal a pale gold band. She gasped at its unique beauty and felt speechless as she looked up at him whispering yes.

He smiled as he stood and slid the ring on her slim, delicate finger and kissed her hand and then kissed her lips fully until they both parted breathless.

"But what are we going to do? How are we going to get married?" Natalie responded as Anakin silenced her by kissing her lightly on the lips again as she sighed and kissed him back. He turned her in his arms with her back to him, kissing her neck and hugged her close to him, caressing her cheek and brushing back her hair as they watched the sun create brilliant bright colors as it slowly went down towards the horizon, leaving the sea sparkly and colorful like their love.


	7. Life Matters

**Life Matters – Chapter 7**

"Angel, keeping the girl caged in your apartment like an animal isn't resolving anything," Cordy complained, glaring at Angel who was pacing the office with a frown on his brooding face. Angel paused and folded his arms leaning against the wall, turning to Cordy.

"What do you propose we should do? She is overconfident and sometimes even overconfidence can lead people in traps that they could have foreseen if they used a little logic before diving into the fight," Angel exclaimed, as he grabbed a mug of blood from the beeping microwave.

"I'd say you knock it off and quit being such a coward and bring her here now," Cordy suggested, tapping her nails on Angel's office desk, feeling annoyed.

"Cordy, this girl isn't right. She has some odd power. I sense she has more to her than what meets the eye. Secrets that she tends to keep to herself. I don't trust her," Angel explained after taking a quick sip out of his mug.

"You have a hard time trusting just about anybody," Cordy spat back.

"Speakin' o' trusting…" Doyle cut in, rolling his eyes as he snuck into the doorway. Cordy was always trying to make everyone side with her and he was always the one to fall quickly to her feet like a dog to its master. He wished he could smile and possibly go back to the way things used to be, but Cordy ruined it. She ruined it by bringing him back from a place that nurtured his very soul.

"What is that supposed to mean, Doyle? You're not going to throw the guilt trip on me again, are you?"

"Now why would ye say 'hat, Cordy?" Doyle's words were cold and his eyes narrowed directly into Cordy's brown eyes, studying her carefully.

"Because all you've been doing is trying to avoid me. I know when I brought you back it was because I wanted you here. I wasn't thinking of you or how you would feel," Cordy replied, trying not to raise her voice.

_Doyle definitely changed his tone and didn't call her princess anymore and he had every right to be angry for awhile, but it wasn't her fault, she didn't know at the time. She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she brought Willow to L.A. to raise him by using dark magic, which in turn brought him back to his old life, sucking the visions out of her. She didn't know there was a catch. Didn't know that the power was going to knock her out and send her visions back to him._

"Look I know I haven't been fair ta ye, but you brought me back with no warnin'and with ta visions! How do ye expect me ta act?" Doyle huffed, tilting his head in her direction and waiting for a response.

"Sorry if I may cut in, but Cordy…" Angel replied gently, looking at her with knowing eyes. Cordy shook her head and frowned.

"No, Angel. Don't say it. It's hard enough as it is to live with the burden," Cordy muttered, closing her eyes, feeling frustrated. Doyle looked from Angel to Cordy and back again with interest.

"Angel, man, if ye know somethin' I don't know then tell me. It's me life we're talkin' 'bout here. I at least want ta know 'hat someone is tellin' me the truth," Doyle urged, as his whitened knuckles clasped the edge of the work desk.

Angel sighed and put a hand over his face in frustration. _Didn't matter which way he went, he could never win. His loyalty to both friends was now being tested. Cordelia lifted an eyebrow in protest, but Angel ignored the warning. Doyle was right and maybe the air would be clear if the truth was told._

"Look, Doyle, I don't know how to say this so I'll say it quickly," Angel responded, rolling his shoulders back uncomfortably. "You were brought back from the dead by dark forces…dark magic. Cordelia's friend Willow brought you back and the spell took an odd turn knocking Cordy unconscious and stealing the visions away from her to be thrown back into you," Angel noted, placing a supportive hand on Doyle's shoulder. Doyle shook it off and frowned. Feeling shaken and lost, he sat down and stared at the two people who he thought were his friends.

"Why? Why me? Above all why black magic?" Doyle exclaimed, feeling shocked and hurt, his eyes trailing off staring into nothingness.

"Because I wanted you back and because the Oracles wouldn't help and I know it was the only way I could be with you. I wasn't thinking about the consequences. When the spell was over I didn't remember much, but what Willow told me. The only way to have brought you back was to give you back the visions that have caused you pain and suffereing. A life for a life and the unbearable pain…I didn't understand it then, but I understand it now. The visions made you who you are today and helped you save many people. I couldn't stop the spell or reverse the painful consequences. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Cordy said with a sigh. Her eyes glancing down at him, with hope that he will forgive her. Doyle looked up at Angel. Angel winced at Doyle's saddened look and felt guilty.

"She swore me to secrecy not to say anything, but I can't stand seeing you two not getting along," Angel said quietly. Doyle was silent, but nodded solemnly.

"Doyle?" Cordy put a hand on Doyle's shoulder. "I know I can't change the past few months or so, but I want you to know that I would have never intentionally hurt you," Cordy whispered, tears filling her eyes. Doyle nodded, rubbing the tears from her eyes with his handkerchief.

"It's not goin' ta be the same between you and me anymore, darlin'," Doyle choked out, feeling overwhelmed.

"I know….I'm sorry. Are we still friends?" Cordy asked, hopefully.

"Always were and will always be," Doyle replied, softly, slightly smiling. She returned the smile and hugged him tightly, breathing in and out to slowly get rid of her tears. Angel stood outside his office and sighed with relief as he watched his two friends make up.

"Good job, Sparky. Always knew you had it in you," Kate cut in, breaking the silence. Angel turned to her and smiled, putting his arm around her.

"You're right. We make a good team, Detective Lockley," Angel mused, smiling at Kate. He didn't know how, but Kate brought out that hidden smile in him. It was a miracle on how Kate accepted him and believed in his good nature over the creature. Angel turned from his office window where Doyle and Cordy were talking to look down at Kate. Memories of Kate flooded his mind and mingled together. He could remember when he first met her at a nightclub while he was trying to figure out who or what was killing the customers. Sadness swept through him when he saw her sitting at her desk, longing for her father's love. Shock stabbed at him when he revealed his demon side to Kate by accident. But the most powerful memory of all was when he rescued her after she drowned herself in alcohol with the frustrations and sorrows of her life that included being kicked off the police force and finding her father killed by vampires...

* * *

"You made me believe..." Kate groaned over the phone. He made her see the reality of life and the demons that caused pain beyond humanity. Angel could feel her plea for help as he rushed over to her apartment, begging her to let him in as soon as possible. After a long pause he forced the door open and entered her apartment, finding her on the ground. He took her under the shower fully clothed, rushing her with cool water to wake her up out of her intoxicated state. For the first time in two hundred years he felt scared. Scared that he wouldn't be able to save her and guilty that it would be another life upon his conscience if she died in his arms. Kate and Angel looked upon each other later that day with more respect and mutual understanding for one another that gradually helped rebuild their rocky relationship.

* * *

At that time it was only a friendship, but it eventually became a casual dating relationship. Occasionally Kate would have Angel go out with her to enjoy life outside of the batcave. Angel began to actually like life outside of fighting evil and lately wondered if he was imagining the events playing out before him. It was true that they were both lonely with no family, but Angel was skeptical and wondered why Kate stayed close to him even after they made up. 

"Why do you love me when I am the very thing you should hate?" Angel inquired after bringing his mind back to the present, turning to face her straight on. Kate shrugged her shoulders and then sat behind Cordy's desk.

"Because you're different and you struggle, but it's through that struggle that I see the man in you. The man that fights for what is right and will stop at nothing to save the people of the city and to recover from his mistakes. You even admit you made mistakes, which is more than I can say about anyone that I have ever known. So yeah…I love you because you're special and you try to embrace light even though you know it's going to eat you up alive," Kate concluded with a sigh, looking up at him with a smile. Angel nodded, looking back at Cordy and Doyle talking in his office.

"You're brooding again. What's up? What is on your mind?" Kate whispered, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I'm always brooding, Kate," Angel pointed out as he leaned heavily against Cordy's desk.

"Yes, I know that it's in your nature, Knight in shining armor, but you look more like you want to crack something open," Kate squeezed his hand, letting his hand slip back. Angel picked up a pen and pad of paper and began to sketch instead of answering Kate. Doyle and Cordy filed out of the room, although Doyle still appeared to be in a state of shock, he looked better than he was earlier.

"What's going on?" Cordy looked at Kate and then watched Angel draw. Kate shrugged and put her hands in the air.

"Beats me. He just started to draw," Kate answered, looking curiously over at Angel's paper that started to look like Natalie. Cordy's face dropped and she shook her head hysterically. "No…not again! He's growing yet another obsession and this isn't even a vampire or a slayer!" Cordy shouted.

"I'm not obsessed! I'm just suspicious about her habits and behavior. Have any of you wondered what she is?" Angel asked, sketching out Natalie's eyes below the irises.

"She's a human. Why are we worried 'bout an innocent that we are tryin' ta protect?" Doyle rubbed his neck thoughtfully. _It was one thing to worry 'bout the demon or whatever Dooku was, but it was quite another ta suspect the innocent is guilty too,_ Doyle thought.

"Can't you guys see that she is trouble? She has this power or mind control that makes you do the things she asks," Angel blurted out, as he examined his finished product of Natalie with her tight spandex black warrior outfit that scooped down leaving her stomach bare and a belt set around her hips that was meant to carry weapons with and a brown robe over it.

"Angel, man, the girl doesn't have any demon blood in her. She's clean. I think you're mistaken," Doyle said with confidence.

"Well what about these?" Angel pulled out a laser gun and the silver handle light saber. "Why would she keep these hidden in her brown robe if she was innocent?" Angel held the weapons out for Kate, Doyle and Cordelia to see.

"She needs to feel protected in case that scum bag shows up again," Cordelia simply answered. Angel sighed.

"Look you guys can believe what you want, but I think we need the rest of the gang out here to decide as a majority. Who's with me?" Angel glanced around the main office. His three friends looked uncomfortable and unsure of Angel's decision, but just nodded.

"It's agreed then that we should find more about Natalie with the rest of the group and until then I think we should keep an eye on her. For all we know whatever is controlling and blocking Doyle's visions from the Powers might be Natalie," Angel concluded as they started to call up the others.


	8. When Darkness Calls

**When Darkness Calls– Chapter 8**

Natalie stared curiously at Angel's collection of weapons on the wall of the guest room. _What a beautiful decorating scheme,_she thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

_It's not a surprise that the guy has no interpersonal skills. It doesn't help that he is a chauvinist, old fashioned man with no sense of equality towards women. Anakin is not like that,_ Natalie thought proudly. Anakin taught her to fight quickly without boundaries. He gave her insight into the Force that Master Windu kept secret. It was with Anakin that Natalie gained the confidence to face others straight on without wielding the opponent to think they have the upper hand.

Natalie studied the weapons more closely and picked up the shiny ax and tested its sharpness by grazing her thumb gently against the edge. Blood started to slowly leak on the dark carpet. Natalie smiled deviously at the weapon while placing it on the rug and tearing up the black sleeves of her outfit. She had others and didn't care. Natalie had a plan that would free her from the clutches of the dark, closed off apartment.

_It was only a matter of time before the others would wake her and she had a feeling that a threatening note and Angel's blood stained weapon would not make Angel looks so good in front of his friends. He had no business keeping her down here when it was her duty to protect and find her friend, Becky._ Hidden anger and frustration slowly resurfaced within her like a tiger stepping through a flame. Staring into the shiny, clear weapon, she saw a vision of Angel's friends deserting him. Connor and Doyle were her key to freedom. All she needed to do was guide them down here by throwing her voice through the Force. Natalie shut her eyes and focused through the Force yelling for help through her mind, which in turn sent the signal that would lead the two men into betraying Angel.

"HELP! Please help…Noooooooo!" The female voice rang out, sending Doyle's and Connor's head turning to see who was screaming. Chills crawled down Doyle's back and tension passed through Connor's chest. _Could it be? Is someone calling for me? The woman's voice sounded familiar. It was Natalie! _Connor thought, scratching his head. But that would mean that they are not too far away. Connor looked around as everyone was busy researching Dooku as well as mind controlling spells and Natalie. _No one was paying attention or could hear the Natalie's voice except for him and Doyle. Not even his father could hear the girl's screams, which was strange considering he was a vampire._ _Or maybe he chose to ignore it,_ Connor wondered. It really didn't make sense, but nothing ever did in Los Angeles. Looking up he saw Doyle staring quietly past him at the door. Gesturing for Doyle to come with him, Connor jerked his head to the door as they both silently left the room.

* * *

"Natalie?" Anakin awoke suddenly and looked around, feeling startled. Obi sat up with a start and frowned at his apprentice. 

"She's here. I can feel her. I know she's here! Someone is hurting her, Master," Anakin stated, feeling alarmed.

"I don't see how you can feel or even hear her through the Force, my young Padawan. I don't sense or hear anything," Obi commented, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I've got to find her quickly. She's not too far away. We don't have much time. I can feel her suffering. She is wounded, Master, we must save her," Anakin replied through sheen of tears that shone through his eyes, which looked as if he were going through the same pain.

"It will be alright, my young apprentice. It was probably just a dream. Anakin? ANAKIN!" Obi shouted, Anakin's face turned pale as Obi looked down at a wound that appeared on Anakin's hand, looking deeply cut and fiery red. "It's happening…I should have known better. Darkness never sleeps here. We need to get you back into the ship," Obi commanded, trying to steer Anakin back.

"No! Keep moving. Whatever it is will not get the best of us. We need to keep going. This will only stall us from rescuing Natalie," Anakin said with a groan as he kept moving down the long alley, leaving the ship behind. Anakin winced at his physical wound, but it wasn't just his physical wound that was causing him trouble. Pain also filled his soul, weighing it down leaving his mind reeling as he pushed on towards the direction where he felt Natalie could be…

* * *

"What are you doing, Ani?" Natalie asked with a soft laugh. Anakin grinned flirtatiously. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Anakin took her hand to guide her throughout the bushes and trees and a few good yards away from the house until he thought it was safe to take her blind fold off. Natalie's breath caught as she looked around at the gardens full of perennials, annuals and vegetables. It was the garden where they first met. Anakin scooped up a handful of lilies and handed them to Natalie. 

"What is this?" Natalie asked, shaking her head with uncertainty.

"You said you wanted the perfect spot and time so I figured this would be a beautiful place," Anakin insisted, cupping her cheek and smiling.

"Hold on…wait a second! We're getting married today? Did anyone see us? Who's going to hold our ceremony and be our witness? Who can we trust that won't tell the Jedi Council about this?" Natalie put her hands on her hips. Anakin sighed.

"Relax…Everything's fine. No one saw us, trust me," Anakin replied as he gently turned her face to him with his hand under her chin. "You always act so rational! Haven't I taught you anything? I don't want our love to be a secret anymore. Our life should be happy by just taking this chance instead of living in the shadows. Do you want to live in the shadows?" Anakin asked curiously, lifting his eyebrow. Natalie shook her head and sighed.

"Don't think…Just do," Anakin whispered, placing her arms around his neck and putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I do hope I am not late, Anakin," the Chancellor's voice rang out as he appeared behind the couple. Natalie jumped, looking startled. She gave Anakin a look of concern and doubt.

"Don't worry! The Chancellor is my best friend. He won't tell anyone, not even the Queen or Senator Becky! He is marrying us today," Anakin whispered in Natalie's ear.

"Hey now! I didn't say anything. My thoughts are private, Anakin. Even for you," Natalie muttered softly for only Anakin to hear. Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "The thought was written all over your face. I don't have to read your thoughts or would ever read your thoughts," Anakin whispered back.

"Are we all ready?" The Chancellor asked after their conversation was over.

"Yes, Chancellor, Thank you!" Anakin replied as he quickly bowed with courtesy towards Palpatine. He slowly turned towards his bride holding both Natalie's hands in his hands.

Although Natalie didn't expect a wedding today, Anakin laid out her an off white shimmering dress that flowed to the ground like the sun stretching its rays across the heavens. Anakin just wore his regular black Jedi outfit with his brown robe over him. He couldn't have planned it better with the beautiful late afternoon sun coloring the skies and his friend by his side uniting him to his soul mate.

Placing a purple iris in her hair, he smiled down at her as the Chancellor read them a short reading about love. Finally they exchanged vows as Anakin placed a white gold band with a small crystal like diamond ring on her hand and the Chancellor gave her a gold ring to slip on Anakin's finger. They both gazed into each others eyes smiling as if the world had no end or beginning, it was just them, heart, mind, body and soul.

"By the power invested in me through the Senate, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Anakin Skywalker. You may now kiss your wife," the Chancellor encouraged, winking at Anakin.

_Natalie never thought that she would ever have that chance to find love, but when she kissed Anakin it was like she was ripped from the cold, dark world that she lived in for years and was born again with a fresh start._


	9. The Soul Advantage

**The Soul Advantage – Chapter 9**

Angel frowned at the computer screen, feelings of frustration built up inside of him. He slammed his fist near the computer.

"You know the computer can't really fight back and we don't have enough money to buy a new one so I suggest you keep your hands up where I can see them and step carefully away from the computer," Cordy commented as she gently guided him to another seat.

"Vampires should not work with heavy machinery," Cordy added with a sigh and shook her head.

Fred laughed softly, covering her mouth to hide her smile as Angel glanced up at her. Wesley coughed softly following Fred's lead as Gunn grinned. Angel sighed and gave them all a mere smile.

"I guess I'm a bit frustrated with how things have been working out," Angel replied, as he leaned into Cordy's desk.

"A bit frustrated? You call that a bit frustrated?" Cordy tilted her head, giving him a questioning look.

"Okay what do you call it then?" Angel asked with a sigh.

"I call it someone who has one hell of a mucho break down," Cordy commented while Wesley glanced around eagerly.

"What are ya looking for, man?" Gunn asked as Wes scanned the room.

"The Exorbus Christie book. It has text about ancient worlds and telekinetic passing and blocking of messages. Did any of you see it?" Angel looked at Cordy.

"Do I look telekinetic to you?" Cordy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You were once Miss Visionary of the Year. Too bad that wore off," Gunn murmured.

"I heard that!" Cordy folded her arms, frowning at Gunn.

"Maybe you have some power left. Just because you gave it back to Doyle doesn't mean you lost all of it fully," Fred exclaimed as she helped Angel look through the bookshelves in his office.

"I'm not a dried out fuse or a light bulb, sweetie. I can't just switch on my power an-" Cordy blinked rapidly, grabbing onto the desk and fell to her knees.

"W-what's happenin', man? She can't just all of a sudden poof get a vision!" Gunn replied, astonished.

"It's the Powers. There's more than one ultimate evil in our neck of the woods that we need to keep an eye on. I think they are up to something," Angel replied, looking shocked.

"Man, well that something is gotta be BIG!" Gunn whispered with a low whistle.

"Hello…Need a little help over here! We don't have all day!" Cordy screamed as the shocked group ran over to Cordy's side, helping her up into a soft arm chair, next to Angel's desk.

"What did you see?" Wes asked as he knelt next to Cordy.

"I see one dumb ass who won't step back to give me air!" Wes scrambled back a few paces.

"Pardon me, I was just concerned," Wes defended himself. Cordy rolled her eyes and painfully put a hand over her head as Angel left the room, returning with cool wash clothes and a glass of water.

"Angel, what's going on?" Gunn asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. Did you see anything?" Angel asked Cordy as he handed her the water.

"Just bits of images with Doyle, Connor, Natalie and some men with lit up swords...Oh and a white faced man who needs a makeover," Cordy replied with a painful sigh.

"Angel what's going on here? What's happening to me? Whatever the Powers are pulling, they're wrong. I'm not their girl anymore!" Cordy complained, shaking violently as Angel reached to settle and calm her as well as keep her steady from the blast of the vision.

"I don't know maybe Doyle's powers are weakening or it could be a trap," Angel replied and then jerked out of the chair and paced around. "Where's Doyle?"

"I don't know. I think he stepped out with Connor or something. I think they went to check in on Natalie. Why?" Fred asked as she observed Angel's brooding face turn into a frown.

"Just trust me! I have a bad feeling about this and my hunch is that it's Natalie's doing," Angel commanded, motioning for Gunn and Wesley to follow him.

"Now Angel, you're overreacting. Natalie couldn't possibly hurt anyone. She's weak and defenseless," Cordy stopped him by grabbing his arm. Angel gently shrugged it off.

"Don't underestimate her. I smell blood. Let's move!" Angel commanded. "You two girls stay here. I have a feeling we have a supernatural case on our hands that could get real messy and I wouldn't want -" Cordy cut Angel off mid-sentence.

"For us to witness you beating the living daylights out of a girl? We understand that…But we won't let you. We're going whether you like it or not, Angel," Cordy hissed. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Fine! Have it your way then," Angel fumed as they headed towards the basement.

* * *

"How could someone trap me in a place like this caged like an animal? I'm not an animal. I was attacked and it's all Angel's fault for not helping me!" Natalie pointed out her cut up arms and shivered against Doyle as they sat on the dark leather coach in theliving room. Connor lent her a cool cloth to help clean her deep bloody wound. Pieces of evidence were scattered in blood across the wood floor. 

"He is the animal, not you!" Connor whispered, soothing her as her tears came spilling down, streaking her smooth face. Her arms ached and whispered of pain.

_Anakin, where are you? I need your help! I can feel you. Please don't leave me here!_ Natalie whispered in her mind and collapsed against Doyle as she sent her spirit and mind to Anakin's side in the spaceship.

* * *

_Natalie? Is that you?_ Anakin whispered through his mind and smiled weakly until he saw her in front of him. _Are you dead?_ Fear crawled and nagged his mind. 

_No. It's a new trick that I learned recently. I need your help. I need you to find Becky for me before they hurt her._

_They? _

_Yes. They're not part of the evil Sith or at least not that I know of yet. _

_Why can't you go?_

_There's no time to explain. They don't want me to go. The people who have saved me don't believe I can save Becky let alone save myself. They think I'm weak and that I __will have a price to pay if I attend the mission to save Becky. They want me to stay put where I am. They don't know who I am yet and I don't think I trust any of them enough to tell them._

_I'll come for you and we'll find Becky together. _Anakin urged.

_You can't. Just go. _Natalie shook her head, motioning him to go.

_But! _Anakin tilted his head. Natalie smiled. She loved that look, his stubborn look that would stop at nothing, but she couldn't be weakened by it now. They needed to find a way to save Becky themselves.

_Ani, please. Do this is for me. Do this for us. Go now. _Natalie's voice softened as she looked on him with a hopeful look in her eyes. Anakin sighed and nodded.

_Where will I find you? _Anakin asked, hoping she was safe.

_Don't worry about me. Just help out and find Becky. _Natalie responded as she bent down and leaned over him. The air kissed his cheek indicating where she touched him.

Natalie slowly mentally touched her hand with his hand sending her strength into him. The strength felt like a stretched out wave reaching out towards land.When the feeling vanished he opened his eyes and saw her spirit flicker. Feeling scared he quickly jumped up to reach out for her, but reached for air. Obi dove for him as Anakin winced and slowly slipped back on the ground with Obi's hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, rest easy now. What's wrong?" Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows in concern as he saw the astonished look on his Padawan's face.

"Natalie. It's Natalie. I just saw her. She-" Anakin's face fell and dread filled him.

"I do not see or sense anything, young one. I suggest you rest and we will talk about it in the morning," Obi insisted.

"But-"

"Sleep, Ani," Obi commanded as he took his Jedi robe and tucked it under Anakin's head.

Anakin heaved a stubborn sigh as he stared at the ceiling. _**Ani.** Obi-Wan never called him Ani since he was a little boy. **Ani**…may be the last words he will ever hear from Natalie. Anakin shivered. He hoped not. He will do whatever it takes to find her. Even if it meant leaving his Master behind._


	10. Sight Unseen

**Sight Unseen – Chapter 10**

Natalie's body jerked and almost fell to the ground. Doyle caught her and tried to shake her to wake her up, but it didn't work. Connor and Doyle dragged her cautiously and carefully laid her on the sofa. As they scrambled to revive her, Connor pressed down on her chest as Doyle bent down slowly and pressed his lips to hers as Angel and the rest of the gang stared at the scene before them through the hallway.

"Well Angel, I guess you were wrong on a number of different levels," Fred pointed out. Cordy scowled at the display before her and Angel just shook his head and sighed, putting his hands in the air as if he were going to surrender.

"Oh, there are many levels alright," Angel muttered under his breath.

"It sort of takes care of your suspicions," Wesley added with a cough.

"That little SLUT!" Cordy whispered loudly as everyone in the hallway looked at her in surprise. "She gets two men taking care of her when she's unconscious and all I get is a song and dance of people staring at me when I get a vision. That is soo unfair!" Cordy murmured in anger as she stepped into the room to reveal herself to Doyle.

"Having fun, hotshot? Are you taking advantage of a romantic moment or something?" Cordy asked, fuming as Doyle slowly lifted his head from Natalie and then bent over her again. Connor stepped between Cordelia and Doyle as if to protect Natalie from Cordy's deadly glare.

"Little busy here, Cordy," Connor replied gently. "I can see that," Cordy answered abruptly.

"She's bleedin' and not breathin', Cordy. Are ye both satisfied now? Doyle exclaimed, looking from Cordy to Angel and back to Natalie again with mere worry and coolness in his deep sky blue eyes.

"Check her neck!" Cordy exclaimed as she stepped anxiously a few steps away from the girl.

"Why? Are you afraid she may come back to bite your ass?" Gunn questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Cordy glared back at him.

"She's not bitten. That would require a lot more blood," Angel cut in as he paced back and forth, feeling guilty and helpless.

"That's what you think, Dad! Take a closer look," Connor fumed, huffing at Angel and giving him a look of accusation.

"Is this yer way of gettin' even with her, Angel?" Angel looked upon Doyle with surprise. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist ta know 'hat ye were unsure of the girl," Doyle added with firmness and feeling behind his voice.

"You couldn't possibly think I was the one that hurt, Natalie. That's impossible. You guys all have seen me looking for Wesley's book," Angel replied, defending himself and glancing at everyone's grave faces. There was a long pause.Angel turned to Lorne who had been unusually quiet throughout the quarrel in the office.

"Do I look like I have stupid stamped across my forehead, Cupcake? You have been acting nothing but weird around that poor girl and don't get me started on your frustrated humming when you were web browsing for Count Dooku. That only spells

T-R-O-U-B-L-E, trouble that's right here in Los Angeles. Don't want to burst everyone's bubble, but Angel cakes is in that in between place," Lorne concluded, dabbing his forehead nervously with his handkerchief. Everyone froze in place and glanced at Angel and then back at Lorne.

"I can't say I've se'en him doin' anything in me visions," Doyle replied, scratching his head and feeling a little shocked as he took a quick glance at Natalie who was still unconscious on the coach beside him.

"Or at least the Powers haven't showed you anything yet. They have been known to be a little tricky. Plus they were blocked last time, remember," Fred answered.

"Not under my calculations, Sweetie. As far as we're concerned the Powers are playing cat and mouse with us and we are the mice," Cordy groaned as she slumped onto a cushioned chair next to the coach with her head in her hand.

"Cordy's right," Doyle replied with a sigh.

"I'm what? What was that again? Say it louder and slower for me one more time," Cordy asked smugly.

"You are right. We obviously can't trust the Powers and it's beginning to become harder to trust Angel too," Doyle commented as he slowly looked up cautiously at Angel.

"So what's the in between place, man? Can we fix it?" Gunn wondered as he looked back at Lorne for guidance.

"The in between place is where a vampire experiences slight hallucinations like he sees evil where there's only good and vise versa. In this place he could slide into becoming Angelus and when you try to kill him he instantly changes back into Angel. It's a state of mind," Lorne informed them as he searched the liquor cabinet next to the coach.

"Wow! That's interesting. It's like he has a chemical imbalance and looses track of thoughts and therefore it causes his mind matter to break into two where you don't know who's who," Fred stammered in awe.

"Right…Ach! Don't we have any tequila in here?" Lorne looked at her strangely and turned back to the liquor cabinet in disappointment.

"I'm not bad. I didn't do anything!" Angel fumed quietly, rolling his eyes.

"Uh-huh. There's the first signs of denial. Let's chain him up!" Wesley replied heatedly.

"Cordy? A little help over here!" Angel retorted as Wesley and Gunn glared at him. Connor grunted and shook his head, folding his arms.

"I don't want another episode with Angelus," Cordy raised her hands in defense. "So yeah, leave me out of this, buster."

"Why aren't you guys listening to me?"

"It's a matter of pride, man. You need to let the girl face her challenges. This is the 21st Century and she is a big girl," Gunn answered. "Instead you turned on your innocent in her time of need," Gunn stated, gesturing towards Natalie on the coach.

"But I didn't do it. I didn't do anything!" Angel huffed as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"I think we're going to go for a little walk, Angel, my man. We need to talk big time," Gunn patted Angel's shoulder.

Lorne steered Angel towards the elevator, putting his arm companionably around Angel. Before entering the elevator, Lorne turned around and with his other hand and secretlypulled out a black liquid filled vessel. He looked at Connor who glanced at the vessel and nodded as he and Wesley and Gunn followed Lorne and Angel into the elevator. The elevator slowly closed bringing a trail of anxiety in its wake.

* * *

**Many hours earlier**

"At last I found the secret to the vampire powers," Count Dooku said with a laugh as he guided a dark maiden into Darth Sidious' lair.

"You're lack of skill grieves me, Dooku. These creatures are mere annoyances and distractions from our original plan to steal the lives of Senator Becky and Natalie away as Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Young Skywalker watch them die. NOT to deal with the likes of them and their kind," Sidious snapped at Dooku, his eyes flashing in anger.

"But Master she is the connection to them. She has dark power and it would be in your great interest to take it," Dooku insisted as Sidious placed a hand out towards Dooku and started to choke him. The Dark Lord brought his Apprentice falling to his knees as the dark woman laughed at the spectacle. Sidious released his grip and slammed Dooku to the ground.

The woman jumped up and down, clapping with glee at the scene as if it was WWE entertainment.

"Do it again! That was fun. Naughty boy needs a spanking. There are magnets in your hands!" The woman exclaimed her eyes sparkling with darkness and mischief.

Dooku coughed and stood up finally, dusting himself off.

"This is Drusilla. She is a vampire who can see the future just like we can see through time," Dooku introduced Drusilla. Drusilla curtsied like a school girl with a doll on one arm.

"I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. You, my dear, are a treasure. Take her doll, we have much to discuss," Sidious said with pride. Dooku tried to gently take her doll, but the woman hissed at him, showing her fangs.

"What a lovely lady. I think we should keep her," Sidious said with an evil laugh.

"Miss Edith will join the tea party too. She promises she won't bite," Dru whispered cupping her hand over her mouth and giggled to herself. Darth Sidious raised an eyebrow at Dooku.

_'I said she had the gift, but unfortunately she is also crazy'_ Dooku whispered to Sidious through the Force. Sidious slowly smiled. It was a smile that touched only his lips. He nodded.

_'I think we can do something with this gift after all.'_ Sidious mentioned through the Force and laughed out loud. Drusilla frowned and watched the two faces in wonder as if she was experiencing a tennis match.

"It's not very nice to keep secrets. I hear voices echoing in your heads. Tsk-tsk. Bad manners! Whoosh goes the sound of voices passing like the sea. Back and forth, back and forth," Dru started to close her eyes and swayed back and forth as she hummed a tune to herself.

"Yes. Well done, Dooku. Good! She will be our guide in this world," Sidious boomed as he guided the girl further into his newly spacious dark lair.


	11. Piece of Mind

**A Piece of Mind – Chapter 11**

"Oh, the power. The power! I feel much hatred in you, my dear," Sidious murmured as he felt the pain and anger dwell inside of Drusilla. Drusilla pouted and knelt down on the floor holding Ms. Edith tightly in her arms. She could feel their eyes on her as they invisibly probed her mind. She stopped abruptly and turned her head slowly to face the two men, her eyes blazing with fiery tears. Her delicate, porcelain features changed its expression into a look that could make any usual person's skin crawl, but Drusilla knew that these men were stronger than any normal human.

"The wishing well sparkles and hums. Shh! I can hear it speak to me," Drusilla whispered as she put her ear to the floor as if to hear it answer her question. "It says I can have my wish," Drusilla replied with an evil grin as she slowly got up and like a feline after its prey. She slowly walked up to the two men, her eyes sparkling madly.

"Of course you can, my child. Bring your wishes to me," Sidious hissed, nodding in her direction as he folded his hands and leaned into his throne like chair. Count Dooku seemed to look uncomfortable, but Sidious continued to goad Drusilla to approach them. Drusilla licked her lips and then stopped and frowned.

"Naughty, Daddy! Stay out of this…You can't have him…He's my pet and they're my family," Drusilla crooned to herself and then shook angrily and suddenly lunged at Sidious. Dooku invisibly held and choked her in mid air, Drusilla cackled.

"I'm flying like a shooting star," Drusilla said with another laugh. Sidious nodded for Dooku to let Drusilla go. Dooku dropped her to the ground and frowned.

"Tell me my child…who is this Angel?" Sidious asked as he slowly stood and gently reached for her hand and patting her head as Drusilla slowly and briefly closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Her expression changed as a far away look came into her dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"He's my daddy and he hates me," Drusilla replied as angry tears ran over her dark eyes and she blew her nose in Dooku's Sith robe. Sidious grinned at her gesture as Drusilla continued on. "I want him and grandmother to get back together and I want to see my William again. I want us all to be a family again," Drusilla replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"We will pay your daddy a visit that he will never forget, my angel," Sidious promised. Drusilla glanced up and gave him an innocent smile that turned into a crazy wide smile.

"But he will be with strong soldiers and an enchanting witch. We must step on the shoulders and break their necks and cut out the witch's eyeballs," Dru replied as she twirled around the room chanting making her hands look like claws and giggling loudly.

"We shall see to it that your daddy pays well. The enchanting girl will be the key to Angel's undoing and she will be the key to Anakin's undoing," Dooku murmured to Sidious as Sidious clapped his hands and laughed at the oblivious, crazy girl who was spinning around aimlessly. Sidious' eyes widened as he received a picture of Natalie from Drusilla. Drusilla could be the key to their victory and additional power for the Sith.

* * *

**Several hours earlier**

Natalie felt like loosing it. She was alone in Angel's apartment for only a minute and her thoughts shifted from missing Anakin to wanting to find vengeance against Angel.

_You hate Angel for keeping you here like a prisoner. Doesn't he trust your abilities? _The voice rang in her ears as if it were right next to her. She turned, but saw nothing and just shook her head. She could have sworn she heard someone speaking to her. I'm loosing it, Natalie thought. Just perfect! Her hand felt unsteady as she slipped slowly back onto the sofa. But there is something not quite right with Angel and it's bothering me. Angel doesn't like me. He thinks I'm incompetent and he makes me sit in this claustrophobic, small apartment.  
_  
Perhaps he wants to kill you for your power._

"He cannot do that. Nobody can receive the Jedi power after a person dies. It's impossible!" Natalie whispered loudly to herself.

_Is it? Then why are you so afraid?  
_  
Natalie hesitated, taking a deep breath in and out.  
"I'm not…It's just…" Natalie replied as she nervously paced back and forth of the living room in frenzy.

_It's…It's…You think he is evil. There is something about him that stirs you. Trust your senses. You feel a dark shadow is over him. He is not like the others. _The voice taunted.  
_  
_"No, he's good. He's got to be good. I mean Angel saved my life and is helping me find Senator Becky," Natalie replied forcefully, trying to believe every word she was saying.

_Senator Becky? Tsk-Tsk. Poor child! He's taken you under just like he has taken the rest of his so called friends under. He wants you to believe he is good. But…has he found Senator Becky yet?_

"No…Who the hell is this? Show yourself!" Natalie whirled around, but found again that the room was empty. Even her Jedi radar seemed fuzzy. A long silent pause filled the room then a muffled laugh followed.

_Take heed, my child. Angel is dangerous. He will stop at nothing to get at you and Senator Becky. You must be on watch. You must heed my warning and seek vengeance on him. Get back at him. Use his friends. You can do it! Do it!_ The voice insisted as Natalie trembled and briefly closed her eyes.

"Anakin!" She screamed as she tried to search for him through the Force, but was blocked again by a mystical fog. As she slowly opened them again anger rose within her. Glass shattered as a shadowed, cloaked figure offered her a knife and waved a hand over her face. The beady eyes were staring deep into Natalie's eyes. Soulless and black with a smile slowly creeping to the figure's lips.

"The lamb becomes the tiger and the tiger will become the lamb," The figure laughed as she grabbed Natalie's hand while Natalie was in a trance. Laying the knife in Natalie's hand the woman's dark eyes flickered with a dim, cool light of satisfaction as she leaned over Natalie. Natalie didn't blink as the woman bit into her with sharp, knifelike teeth. Natalie's breath whooshed out as she was about to black out. Her vision blurred like a kaleidoscope.She could see a black blur approaching her. She couldn't move as she shouted for Anakin in her mind.

_Quick! Come with me, Natalie. You need to help me find Senator Becky before Angel attacks again. Search your inner feelings, you know it is true. Give into your anger or you'll loose your power to him. Don't let him break us apart! Please help me!_ The voice sounded like Anakin. Natalie reached out her hand to him as he carefully helped her off the blood soaked floor. The figure put a handover her mouth and she shut down like an animated puppet that lost it's master.

"Good! Well done, my child. Now give me the girl," Darth Sidious boomed as Count Dooku snatched Natalie from Dru and dragged her out of Dru's reach.

"You will awake and tell the dreadful tale of Angel's undoing," Count Dooku chanted.

"I've been so naughty. Can I have my treat now?" Drusilla murmured with a grin.

"Later! Our plan has worked well so far. Now it's Angel's turn to meet his match," Sidious hissed with a laugh as Dru frowned and then smiled at the thought of a banquet full of people, the Angel Investigations people. Sidious grinned and rubbed his hands together with pride.

Cloaking his own voice at the beginning was way too easy, but clouding Natalie's judgment had been harder than he thought.Sidious would be wrong to think he didn't need Drusilla with her amusing charm to steal Natalie's wit and entice her with speaking like she was the young Padawan lover.

"All things must end. I hear someone is approaching, Master. We must go. Awaken, Natalie," Count Dooku whispered as he raised his hand and she rose from her sleepless slumber as he guided her with his mind on what to say to the two men that she was summoning with her quiet, mind. Thepull of their forcewithin her was growing minute by minute and no one could do anything about it. Not even the Jedi.

"Bye, bye, Daddy dearest," Drusilla whispered as she waved at the empty doorway and vanished with the dark cloaked men into the shadows and through the broken window.

* * *

**Several hours after Natalie's incident**

"Anakin? ANAKIN! What on Tattoine are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned to see Anakin struggle in his sleep and then suddenly wake with a start and walk to the door of the ship.

"Finding food and water," Anakin said without blinking an eye or so much as looking Obi-Wan's way. Obi-Wan felt puzzled, but let the sudden answer slide. After all they did need food. They were short of supplies after the vampire attacked and needed to keep their strength in order to find Natalie and Senator Becky. They had no time to loose. But it was surely strange for Anakin to wake up at dawn for a meal. Obi-Wan looked out the door and discovered that Anakin was out of sight.

"That Padawan is going to ruin my heart. He's still injured," Obi muttered as he straightened his robe and closed the ship door after him. "If it weren't for finding Natalie or Senator Becky we would be practicing his mindful skills," Obi said to himself with a sigh as he folded his arms and waited for his Padawan to return to the ship.

Anakin winced at his injured side as he focused on searching for Natalie on his own. Anakin did feel Natalie's presence, but Obi-Wan was doubtful of his young apprentice's senses.

_Always doubtful and always scolding me. If it weren't for me he would be dead! He should be happy for me and instead he pulls me down with him. Obi's jealous of my power. He wants to keep me back from the possibility of being the most powerful Jedi. How can I trust him when he can't trust me? _Anakin thought angrily.

He felt the anger build up inside of him, but he knew he couldn't use it or show it. That wouldn't be the Jedi way. But deep down he wanted to tear every vampire apart with his bare hands. To let them suffer. He could do that couldn't he? After all they were already dead according to Obi-Wan.

_Dead and evil. The perfect combination,_ Anakin thought as he pondered how he was going to strike. Wincing he touched his side. It still bled and hurt, but his concern for Natalie was too great to stop himself from traveling alone and killing every beast in sight. _When night falls I will be the Master,_ Anakin thought with a smile. The streets needed to be safe. For Senator Becky...and for Natalie.


End file.
